Life as Joesph's Wife
by SoLivia
Summary: Asenath's point of view of her life with Joesph ... Gensisi 41:41. Monica, Tess, Andrew and Gloria are in this story but they aren't the main characters.


Title: Life as Joseph's wife.

  
  


Authors Note: We all know about Joseph's point of view from what God allowed to be human recorded in the BIBLE. But what about his wife; Asenath? All we know is that she was given in marriage to Joseph from the Pharaoh. The Angels Monica, Tess, Andrew, Gloria do make appearances in the story but they aren't the main characters in here.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the BIBLE. Or the story of Joseph so do not sue. I don't own the characters of "Touched By An Angel" The only characters that I do own are the made up ones. And the story in itself is mine. The only thing that I have taken from the bible are the quotes which will be duly noted. So please do not sue.

  
  


Chapter ONE

  
  


Genesis 41: 45 And Pharaoh called Joseph's name Zaph'nath--paane'ah; and he gave him to wife As'enath the daughter of Potiphe'rah priest of On. And Joseph went out over all the land of Egypt.

  
  


Asenath allowed her new husband Zaph'nath-panne'ah to lead her out of the Pharaoh's sight and into the hallway. She allowed him to lead her to his new home which the chief of guard and an personal friend of her new husband led them to. She allowed him to lead her up the stairs to their room. She allowed him to move his hands up to her face and hold her checks in them.

  
  


"What is your name again?" He spoke softly.

  
  


"Asenath." She spoke softly.

  
  


"What is my name again?" He asked once again softly.

  
  


"Zaph'nath-panne'ah." She said. 

  
  


"Zaph'nath-panne'ah. An very Egyptian sounding name." He whispered. "Call me Joseph in private." He said bringing her face an little closer.

  
  


"Joseph..." She breathed as she watched her husband bring his face down to hers and gently touched her mouth with his. She held an baited breath as she felt him tremble with the kiss. She longed to wrap her fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss. But she knew that it was he who had to make all the first moves. 

  
  


Joseph felt his wife's needs in his soul and he brought his hands from her checks down to her arms at her side and brought them to be around his neck. He smiled deep into her eyes as he moved his mouth back down to cover her mouth gently but with an little bit more presser to them. He brought his hands back to her face and he put his hands back on her checks and held them as he felt her lips open and little he brought his tongue lightly inside her mouth and gently deepen the kiss even more.

  
  


She trembled as she felt her husband's tongue inside her mouth. She moved her tongue sideways so that she could enter his mouth at the same time. She felt his pleasure with her move. She moved her hands gently up to his hair and she laced her fingers through his hair as they deepened their kiss to an passitant thoe together.

  
  


Joseph moved his wife backward gently until he felt the back of her legs touch their bed. He slowly pushed her backwards onto the bed without moving his lips from hers. He laid on top of her and moved his hands from her checks to carrars her right breast gently. 

  
  


She moaned softly at the touch of his hands on her breast. She wanted her toga to be off so that he could carrars her bare skin. But again she knew he had to make the first move not she. 

  
  


Joseph moved his left hand to the top shoulder of her right side and began to unclasped the ornament that was holding the toga in place. He moved his mouth from his wife's and began to slowly kiss down her chin as his fingers unclasped her ornament. He moved his mouth to her right shoulder as he began to bring down the strap. He moved his mouth down and covered her breast that came free after the Togo uncovered it. 

  
  


She moaned her pleaser as her husband was sucking lightly on her breast she moved her fingers closer together in his hair as she felt her need for this husband that she just met that day rise inside her.

  
  


Joseph finally removed her toga from her body and quickly removed his from his. He moved his mouth back up to his wife's mouth and deepen their kiss as he entered her for the first time.

  
  


***************

  
  


"Joseph?" She asked quietly.

  
  


"Yes Asenath." Joseph smiled over at his wife who was sitting beside him in the garden.

  
  


"Who is your God to you?" She asked.

  
  


Joseph wept. 

  
  


"Why are you weeping? Did I ask something wrong?" She asked confused at the sight of her husbands' tears.

  
  


"No you asked just the right question." Joseph cried. He brought himself together. "It's just that was the question my mother asked my father the night that she asked God into her heart." He smiled.

  
  


"So it is an good question." She asked relieved. "Tell me than who is your God to you?" She really wanted to know this God of Joseph's. She knew that he was the One True God; not like all the gods that she had grown up to believe. She knew deep in her soul that this God was the one that she truly longed for her entire life. She just never before knew how to learn about him. 

  
  


"God is everywhere. He created the Heavens and the Earth. He is an loving and kind God. He is just and he wants you to be his child." Joseph began. 

  
  


"If he created me than I'm all ready his child." She replied.

  
  


"No. He created all man kind in his image. But he gave us free will. Adam and Eve the first humans used their free will to disobey God and eat from the forbidden tree. Instead of killing them right off God banished them from the Garden of Eden and allowed sin to live among the earth." Joseph answered. "With sin in our hearts we have to turn back to HIM and ask HIM to forgive our sins and ask HIM to come into our hearts and lives."

  
  


"How?" She asked quietly. She felt her heart stirring at his words. But she also felt fear that all her sins in her life would keep God from accepting her again. "I'm scared." She confessed with tears running down her checks.

  
  


"I know. But God loves you and he wants you in his fold." Joseph put an arm across her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Satan doesn't want you to be with God so he is putting fear into your heart. Asenath it is only you who can open the door to your heart and allow God to enter."

  
  


"Tell me how to open the door." She cried.

  
  


"Pray to God to forgive you of your sins and enter in your heart." Joseph cried.

  
  


"Joseph's God hear my cry. Forgive me of my sins I know not what I was doing. I have been longing for you my entire life just I did not know who you were by name. Please enter my heart and never leave." She cried looking up to the Heavens. She wept for an while and than she smiled. "He's with me and he will never leave."

  
  


"Welcome to the house of God." Joseph turned his wife's face toward him and bent his head down and kissed her gently.

  
  


She deepened the kiss finally knowing the complete joy that was missing from her heart till that very moment.

  
  


****************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
